Talk:Buildings
No need to post all details here Post detailed info on the specific building's page such as times and mats needed to build. ..Agathon.. 16:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) All expansion details will need to be updated After looking at the in-game guide, I noticed some ressource requierments were off. This is because the in-game guide automatically reduces the requierments to that of your current research stage (Pulley, Geometry, Spirit Level). When I made a new account on another server, it confirmed what I tought. The question is, should all building show the unchanged amount of ressource needed? If so, ALL buildings will have to be edited (except Trading Post). Qwerty Uiop 03:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I went thru all the buildings the other day ( unless I missed one ) and removed the Pulley 2% Geometry 4% and Spirit Level 8% numbers from their charts but I left the txt saying Pulley Research gives 2% etc -- My suggestion is if you know where they start adding the research numbers into the charts we need to note it like I did with the Palace and Warehouse ( in red ) or of such nature stating from that point on cant be built with lvl 18 warehouse - or something like that -- unless someone can think of a better way ? -- Jrooksjr 03:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- But their charts are based on your account. So if I had research Spirit Level, I won't see the same charts as someone that only has Pulley. This makes the wiki charts unconstant as the numbers represent different research. So I think we should use a new account to remake all the charts to conrespond to the unaffected requierments. Then visitors will be able to precisely calculate using the 2 ,4 and 8%. Qwerty Uiop 04:12, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Ohh so it is like the research's the charts show how long it will take to research **whatever it is you are researching** baised on how many scientists you have at the time you are looking up the Research in the library - ok then this how we have to fix it - have to make a new account on a new server so nothing is researched and then look at the charts for each building and put in those base numbers ( then the charts will be correct for the text saying pulley gives 2% reduction from that number Geometry 4% etc -- I will make a new account on Beta ( since I play on Alpha Server ) and get those numbers starting on Tuesday my day off from work -- Jrooksjr 04:28, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I'll try to work on this too on my spare time tomorrow. Qwerty Uiop 04:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- So that we don't double do the same buildings - I suggest that when we redo a building we make a note of it on that buildings Discussion page ( most have not been made yet - so will make it easily Identified as done or not etc. -- Jrooksjr 04:35, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Pulley, Geometry, Spirit Level Apparently, Geometry and Spirit Level DON'T override the previous research, they STACK. Qwerty Uiop 14:39, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Yeah I figured that out after you mentioned the buildings cost changes for each person after they gain a research - that is why my numbers did not match before -- did not know about the charts auto-updating to the indiviualy viewer of the charts at that time -- 17:16, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- New Buildings WoW 10 new buildings comming in future? to me Vinyard and Wineworker should be the same?? anyhow thank you Bloodhound for the Buildings and names -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC)